10 settembre 2001
by Curleyswife3
Summary: Una Claire insolita, diversa da come l'abbiamo vista in tv. Umana e, insieme, dissacrata. E la tragedia planetaria che irrompe prepotentemente in un dramma borghese, piccolo piccolo. Grazie a coloro che avranno la pazienza di leggere e commentare


10 settembre 2001

"Tesoro, è stato…incredibile!" sospirò Claire Conrad ricadendo pesantemente sul letto sfatto.

"Beh, non si diventa così bravi senza avere fatto molto esercizio…" scherzò l'uomo al suo fianco, semi-sollevato tra le lenzuola spiegazzate.

Risero entrambi, troppo presi da loro stessi per udire il rumore della porta d'ingresso che si apriva e dei passi che salivano lungo la scala.

In quell'istante, risuonò la voce di Mac.

"Claire, ci sei? Sono tornato prima…"

I due non riuscirono a compiere un solo gesto, che l'uomo, ignaro, spalancò la porta.

"Claire!" gridò, sgranando gli occhi.

La scena che gli si presentava davanti lasciava davvero poco spazio all'immaginazione.

"Mac!" gridò Claire ed istintivamente tirò su il lenzuolo nel tentativo di coprirsi almeno un pò.

"Signor Taylor!" gridò il giovanotto, gettandosi fuori dal letto ed arraffando i suoi vestiti.

"L'idraulico? Cristo Santo, ma come hai potuto?" urlò Mac, sconvolto e sopraffatto dalla rabbia.

Si precipitarono tutti e tre giù per le scale.

Il ragazzo tentava goffamente di rivestirsi ed era terrorizzato…in fondo quello aveva una pistola…

Si guardò indietro, infilando la porta d'ingresso.

"S-signor Taylor, m-mi dispiace…" azzardò, balbettando, ancora incredulo per averla scampata.

Lui lo incenerì con lo sguardo, consapevole che non valesse la pena di sporcarsi le mani con quella nullità. Una nullità che, tuttavia, si era appena portata a letto sua moglie…e forse nemmeno per la prima volta.

Più veloce che poté, il ragazzo uscì chiudendo dietro di sé la porta.

Claire era riuscita ad afferrare la vestaglia e se l'era sistemata addosso alle meno peggio, con le mani tremanti; ora, stava immobile al centro del salotto, annichilita, incapace di dire nulla.

"Mio Dio! Claire, nel nostro letto, come hai potuto?" ripeté l'uomo, senza riuscire a guardarla in faccia per il disgusto.

Lei, che era rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento, gli disse con voce incerta: "Ti prego, aspetta…hai ragione ad essere arrabbiato, ma…"

"Arrabbiato?" la interruppe lui "Furioso è la parola giusta!"

"Ok, Ok, me lo merito…" rispose la donna "ho sbagliato ma…ti prego, perdonami…"

Tentò di avvicinarglisi, ma Mac si scostò freddamente da lei senza nemmeno incrociare il suo sguardo supplichevole.

"Perdonarti?" ribatté lui. La sua voce era tagliente come una lama.

Dopo un istante di silenzio, disse, fissando il pavimento: "E' finita… domattina faccio le valigie e me ne vado."

Lei esitò, sopraffatta dal dolore.

L'angoscia la sommergeva.

Lo stava perdendo. Anzi, forse l'aveva già perso.

Irrimediabilmente.

Come era stato possibile cadere tanto in basso? Come avevano fatto a ridursi così?

Sentì una rabbia sorda risalire dalle profondità della sua anima, incontrando il groppo di lacrime che le serrava la gola e ricacciandolo indietro per un istante: no, se doveva finire così, almeno lei gli avrebbe detto tutto ciò che provava.

"Perfetto!" esclamò "Così in ufficio potrai anche dormirci adesso…e sarai liberato dal fastidio di avere una moglie dalla quale tornare la sera!".

La voce celava appena un tremito, ma il tono rivelava un misto di rabbia ed angoscia.

"Cosa?" replicò lui, fremente, voltandosi e finalmente guardandola in faccia.

Claire era sconvolta. Il bel viso alterato dalla vergogna e dall'ansia.

"Già…" riprese lei, passeggiando nervosamente avanti e indietro per il salotto e riordinando oggetti che non avevano alcun bisogno di essere sistemati.

"Hai idea di quante sere ho trascorso da sola, negli ultimi due anni, ad aspettarti fino a tardi perché tu eri impegnato in qualche caso difficilissimo da risolvere? Di quante domeniche mi hai lasciata da sola perché c'era stata qualche emergenza in laboratorio? Trascorri più tempo con i tuoi colleghi che con tua moglie!

Ammettilo, il lavoro per te viene prima di tutto, della tua famiglia, degli amici…ed anche di me…".

"E questo ti autorizza a tradirmi?" replicò lui, secco. Il suo orgoglio ferito faceva ancora troppo male, eppure in cuor suo Mac sapeva che Claire aveva ragione…

Tuttavia, non ebbe la forza di ammetterlo con lei, né di dirle le parole di cui avrebbero avuto entrambi un disperato bisogno.

Si fissarono per un istante, in silenzio.

Erano l'uno di fronte all'altra in mezzo a una landa coperta di neve ed entrambi tremavano dal freddo.

Poi, lei scosse il capo, disperata: era davvero finita, lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarla…

Non trattenendo più i singhiozzi, si voltò e fece le scale di corsa. Si chiuse in camera.

Lui la sentì singhiozzare a lungo, ma non ebbe il coraggio di bussare.

Trascorsero entrambi una notte insonne, ciascuno in balia dei propri, tormentosi, pensieri.

Lei rivoltandosi nel loro letto, ormai profanato.

Lui sul divano, tentando di trovare una posizione comoda.

Erano circa le sette quando, il mattino dopo, Claire finalmente scese in salotto.

Era vestita per andare in ufficio, ma il viso pallido tradiva la stanchezza e la sofferenza. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e la labbra tremanti.

Vedendola, Mac si alzò dal divano.

Si fronteggiarono ancora in silenzio.

Poi, lei gli si avvicinò e gli prese le mani.

"Ho sbagliato, lo so…" iniziò, la voce ancora incrinata dalle lacrime, eppure al contempo satura di malinconica dolcezza "ma, ti prego, non può finire così…io sono tua moglie e ti amo…"

Fece una pausa, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.

"Ti amo" ripeté "sei l'unico uomo che io abbia mai amato…non voglio che te ne vada".

Lui tacque, ma la sua espressione si era addolcita.

"Facciamo così" proseguì lei "io adesso vado in ufficio, però cerco di uscire prima possibile e poi…magari partiamo, andiamo fuori per qualche giorno, solo noi due…"

Lui non rispose, ma non lasciò la mano che lei gli stringeva.

Non aveva ancora perdonato Claire; come sarebbe stato possibile, del resto?

E tuttavia era consapevole di non essere neppure lui esente da colpa.

Era vero, ultimamente aveva esagerato, trascurandola troppo; lui stesso sapeva che stava tirando troppo la corda e che, prima o poi, la situazione tra loro sarebbe precipitata. E non poteva impedirsi di pensare che forse lei aveva scelto di tradirlo proprio nel loro letto non per arrecargli un dolore più straziante, ma inconsapevolmente proprio affinché lui potesse capire.

La decisione della notte precedente, presa sull'onda della rabbia, gli appariva adesso precipitosa.

Era sua moglie, l'aveva amata disperatamente ed anche adesso vederla in quello stato gli stringeva il cuore.

L'aveva amata.

L'amava.

Quando l'aveva sposata aveva accettato consapevolmente la profondità di quell'impegno; poi la dedizione al lavoro l'aveva travolto e, se ne rendeva conto, l'aveva indotto a venire meno ai doveri che lo legavano a Claire, la quale aveva legato indissolubilmente la sua vita alla propria.

Indissolubilmente.

"Finché morte non vi separi", come aveva detto il sacerdote sull'altare.

La morte, forse, la morte lontana, ma non certo uno stupido tradimento.

Claire accennò un timido sorriso, pieno di speranza, ed afferrò la borsa.

"Ti amo" gli disse ancora una volta, sulla porta. Prima di andarsene, lo fissò e nei suoi occhi Mac lesse un'ansia che lo toccò nel profondo.

Mac le sorrise a sua volta, appena appena.

Claire uscì, nella luce velata di quel mattino di settembre.

Rimasto solo, Mac sospirò.

Si sdraiò sul divano, le mani dietro la testa.

Ce l'avrebbe fatta a perdonare? Forse non avrebbe dovuto lasciarla andare via così, ma la ferita era ancora troppo fresca…e poi, avrebbero avuto modo di riparlarne.

Si abbandonò ai ricordi: il loro incontro all'università, il primo bacio, la festa di fidanzamento, il loro matrimonio…lei quel giorno era incantevole…ed era sua moglie. Avevano assunto un impegno, davanti a Dio ed agli uomini. Insieme, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte.

Gli occhi chiusi, un leggero sorriso gli affiorò sulle labbra.

Quando fosse tornata, l'avrebbe trovato lì, nella loro casa.

Il loro rapporto meritava una seconda possibilità.

Era troppo importante per lui.

Claire aveva ragione, avevano bisogno di stare da soli per qualche tempo…avrebbe preso una settimana di ferie (in fondo, non andava in vacanza da secoli!) e finalmente l'avrebbe portata a Parigi. Claire desiderava tanto vedere l'"Angelus" di Millet al Musée d'Orsay.

Lei adorava gli impressionisti.

E l'opera lirica.

Bah…

Senza accorgersene, scivolò nel sonno.

Doveva aver dormito meno di due ore quando fu bruscamente svegliato dallo squillo del telefono.

L'orologio sul tavolino accanto al divano segnava le 9.01.

Un pensiero agghiacciante gli attraversò la mente: Claire! E se avesse avuto un incidente d'auto mentre andava al lavoro? Lo ricacciò subito indietro, lei a quell'ora era certo già arrivata nel suo ufficio nel World Trade Center. Al sicuro.

Ancora intontito, rispose.

Era il suo capo.

Il tono allarmato dell'uomo lo destò immediatamente.

"Mac, grazie al cielo ti ho trovato! Presto, accendi la Tv, sta succedendo qualcosa di terribile!"

FINE

Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà della CBS Broadcasting Inc.

Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.


End file.
